bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shadowshades
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Please add more to your articles. Your articles are too short and are missing infoboxes. Please have them follow the Manual of style or face deletion.--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 18:57, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Niio Xin The picture you used on Niio Xin is the pic I took myself from the manga. I dont mind you using him, but please use a different picture of him.--The Fallen Emperor of Las Noches Talk to Me and look at my page 20:39, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Article Quality Ok, i gave you a warning before, but seeing as you didnot take heed to it, this is now a demand from the administration... CLEAN UP your articles and have them meet the Manual of Style, or face the ultimate deletion of your work.--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 14:53, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :You have one week before i start deleting your work for quality--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 16:52, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Please BRING YOUR ARTICLES UP IN QUALITY! this is like spiting in the admins faces when you dont listen i dont take kindly to that--''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity" (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 16:35, July 23, 2010 (UTC) The Hell Tournament Saga Hello, i see you are signed up for the Hell Tournament, but since you have not complied with the administrations "Manual of Style" you cannot participate, until you bring your articles up to standards. --''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity" (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 16:26, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Once more Bring your articles up to the Manuel of style or you cannot participate in the Hell Tournament, and if you add your team again YOU WILL BE BANNED!--''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity" (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 21:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC)